Trucks and other vehicles employ vertically disposed lock cylinders disposed in a frame with an exposed lower end having a key receiving aperture. When the cylinder is locked, the exposed end is flush with the frame. When the cylinder is unlocked, the cylinder can be pulled downward. When the cylinder is locked, for example, a door of the vehicle is locked in closed position and when the cylinder is unlocked and pulled downward, the door can be unlocked and opened.
However, it is well known to users of such cylinders that over a period of time, dust and other undesired material collects between the frame and the cylinder as well as in the key receiving aperture whereby the cylinder becomes jammed in locked position and cannot be operated manually. Indeed, sometimes the jam cannot be broken even with the use of tools and the cylinder must be removed and replaced.
The present invention is directed toward an inexpensive dust cover which can be easily secured to or removed from such a lock cylinder and which when used with such cylinder will prevent dust and other material from collecting on and around the cylinder whereby the jams caused by collection of such material are eliminated.